Protective cases are often used with items such as portable electronic devices to protect against damage resulting from various impacts, e.g., dropping, scratching or hitting the device. Many types of portable electronic devices exist that employ protective cases including, but not necessarily limited to personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, smartphones, mobile phones, notebooks, calculators, satellite phones, cellular phones, pagers, music player, MP3 players, media players, digital cameras, video cameras, bar code scanner, global positioning systems (GPS), and portable game consoles. Due to the cost of many of these devices, it is also often desirable to protect against environmental damage such as exposure to moisture, electromagnetic radiation, one or more chemicals, and underwater pressure to provide waterproof functionality.
Commercially available protective cases designed as waterproof cases employ various materials and removable seals or gasket materials to assist in sealing an electronic device within the case. Known case materials are subject to leakage and removable seals or gasket material often deform, come apart from the protective case, break down, and/or lose their sealing ability over time. A protective case that overcomes the above shortcomings is desired.